1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for optimizing defragmentation operations by temporarily VTOC locking in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The majority of businesses in the world today use computers and computer operating systems to store and manage information. Typically, such information is stored and managed in interconnected storage systems. In today's current environment, data sets are constantly expanded and compressed, resulting in fragmentation in storage units (such as volumes). The most common solution to reducing such fragmentation is implementing a defragmentation operation, or “DEFRAG” job. DEFRAG may pass through an entire volume, moving datasets together so that the disk's free space is grouped together. Several passes are often required to defragment a volume.